Love In Lanayru's Shrine
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: As much as Link didn't want to, he knew that he had to distance himself from Zelda for a short time. It wasn't because he was mad at her or anything, but it was the fact that he was scared.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I am back with another piece that took me quite a while to plan out and write. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

Love In Lanayru's Shrine

The moonlight couldn't be any brighter when the two Hylians arrived at Lake Hylia after walking through the desert all day. For Link and Princess Zelda, the trip had been a very exhausting feat for the both of them. After the Mirror of Twilight shattered and they left the Mirror Chamber shortly afterwards, the sun had started to set, making it clear to Link and Zelda that the trip back to Hyrule Castle would take a couple of days.

After finding a patch of land near Lanayru's shrine, the Hero and the Princess both let out a deep sigh as they sat down near some white flowers. Neither of them believed that they were able to walk through shifting sands and up several sand dunes before finally reaching a path that took them to Lake Hylia.

For the Hero, traveling great distances for long periods of time was no problem; yet for the Princess, it was quite difficult. As she only traveled through the desert while within another, doing it as herself was something else.

But at least the Princess was able to see one good thing from the exhausting trip.

It was just her and the Hero and now in her own body, could try and talk with him.

Yet, for some reason, she couldn't find it within herself to do so.

Even now, the only thing that was heard was the sound of the calm waters and their own soft breathing.

Just as the night sky began to flood with stars, a voice was finally heard.

"Princess, if something is on your mind, you can tell me and I'll help you as best I can."

Unknown to Link, something was indeed on Zelda's mind but she had no idea how she should tell him.

"Actually Link, I was wondering what you will do after we reach Hyrule Castle. Will you return to Ordon Village?"

He turned to look at her. "I haven't really thought about it. After everything that went on, I don't think going back wouldn't really be a good idea because it would feel way too different to me."

Zelda felt relieved that there was a possibility that he wouldn't return to his home village because she had something else to ask him.

"Why do you ask?"

With a nervous sigh, the Princess answered him. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you could stay at the castle with me and if you do so, I can get you the lead position in the Royal Guard.

Link was completely speechless as he never believed that the Princess of Hyrule would invite him to stay with her at the castle and with the addition of being the leader of the Royal Guard.

When no response came, Zelda felt her heart drop, and when he stood up, she felt it shatter.

"Princess…please take my hand." Link softly said while extending his hand towards her.

Without a word, Zelda does so and after being pulled up, followed the Hero away from the patch of land that they chose when they arrived.

"Link, where are we going?" she asked nervously, not knowing what to expect.

He simply turned to look at her while giving her a small smile. "I want to show you a very special place, trust me you have nothing to be afraid of.

Trusting the Hero's words, Zelda nods slowly.

After a few minutes of walking through shallow waters (with Zelda ignoring the fact that her boots and parts of her dress were getting wet), the two Hylians stood in front of Lanayru's shrine.

"This is the shrine of Lake Hylia's guardian spirit, Lanayru. I think it's better if we talk inside there instead of out here.

Slowly, they walked into the shrine and set themselves on the grassy area nearest to the water.

No doubt to the Princess that this area was quite beautiful and peaceful, but she wanted to know why he really decided to come here.

"Link, why have we really come here?" she asked slowly.

Instead of giving her a direct answer, the Hero stood up again.

"Princess, please wait here; I'll be back."

With that said the Hero walked out of the shrine, leaving the Princess by herself.

. . .

Zelda didn't really know what to think right now. She didn't know why Link left her inside Lanayru's shrine or why he quickly avoided giving her an answer on her offer to him or why they were here at the shrine.

Luckily, Link was just outside the shrine's entrance so she didn't have to look very far, but she had to know.

 _Was he hiding her from someone or something?_

 _Did she offend him?_

 _Was he scared or afraid?_

Slowly, the Princess stands up and makes her way to the Hero.

. . .

As much as Link didn't want to, he knew that he had to distance himself from Zelda for a short time. It wasn't because he was mad at her or anything, but it was the fact that he was scared.

He was scared because his feelings for her were so strong that he was sure that if he accepted her offer, they would only increase, which would scare him even more.

"She is just so beautiful and pure and if I accept her offer, it would taint her and the entire kingdom."

Unknown to him, Zelda heard everything he said, and with threatening tears, ran back into the shrine.

After sitting near the water again, Zelda dips her feet into the water (still ignoring her boots and dress), and began releasing the tears.

Everything she theorized was true…

 _He was hiding her from himself…_

 _She offended him by offering to change his life…_

 _She both stressed and scared him by being selfish (in her opinion)_

Soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder…

"Princess, why are you crying?"

Zelda quickly pulled away from him. "Link, I heard what you said back there. I offered to change your life by taking you away from Ordon and it stressed and scared you; that's why you hid me away."

The Hero closed his eyes and sighed. "Princess, I don't know what has possessed you (no joke intended) to think that, but I am pretty sure that you took what I said the wrong way.

He pulled the Princess out of the water and turned her around so he could look into her cold blue eyes.

"I really did bring you here to the shrine because I believe this environment is more suitable, it wasn't because I wanted to hide. I only walked away because I needed time to think about your offer."

Suddenly, tears began to form in his piercing blue eyes. "Ever since I saw you, I knew that you would be the only woman that I'm forever going to love, and after everything that went on, it just seems so wrong because of our very different lifestyles.

The Princess remained silent at Link's words. In her guilt of what she did to Hyrule, she allowed herself to believe that she was being selfish, when in fact it was the complete opposite…and that he had feelings for her.

Now there was something else she needed to find out.

"Link, did you really mean what you said, that I would be the only woman you would ever love?"

The Hero placed one of his hands on her face. "Yes, I mean it with every fiber of my being. I never thought I would have these feelings for anyone, and that's why I will accept your offer. I want to protect you and keep you safe…to forever be by your side."

Acting on impulse, the Princess threw herself into Link's arms and began sobbing into his shoulder, quickly causing him to do the same to her.

They both knew that Zelda wasn't crying because of Link's acceptance, it was because of her terrifying feelings for him.

. . .

The next morning, Link and Zelda woke up with great comfort and relief in their hearts and mind. After Zelda's breakdown the previous night, the world around them felt different.

 _It felt more peaceful…_

 _It felt more serene…_

With her emotions no longer taking control, the Hero and the Princess were able to figure out a plan for both their futures.

 **Link will stay at the castle with Zelda and lead the Royal Guard like she offered, but when she becomes Queen; he will take on the extra task of becoming her consort…a task that they both knew that he could no doubt manage.**

And maybe…just maybe…at some point in time…

 **The Kingdom of Hyrule will have news of a future ruler…one with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate ad review!**


End file.
